Percy Jackson and the Adventures of Beelzebub
by sevenvik
Summary: Long Long ago in a certain place there was a very handsome, Very cool, Very kind hearted, Very popular, Respected by all Young man who was called the child rearing devil. His name was Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS. THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND TAMURA RYUUHEI.**

"Long Long ago

In a certain place

There was a very handsome,

Very cool,

Very kind hearted,

Very popular,

Respected by all

Young man. "

"Wait! Wait! Percy, why do I get the feeling that you were telling everybody to bow down to you?"

"Maybe it's because you are a satyr who can sense feelings."

"Then how can you call yourself kind hearted and popular? You were asking them to bow down before you. You are a tyrant aren't you?"

"Don't be an idiot Grover."

"I am not being an idiot that's your job."

"Yo mama…"

"Don't yo mama me Percy."

"Seriously? Grover, do you really think I am the kind of guy who will make people bow before me for no reason?"

"Maybe not people but you will definitely do that to monsters."

"Oh yeah? Take this."

"Ow! Ow! I give. I give."

"Good! now let me continue my story."

"Anyway once the monsters were bowing down to the kind hearted young man he asked them about why they attacked him."

"They attack you because you are a demigod."

"Shut up Grover and let me continue the story. They told the kind hearted young man that they were searching for the rumored legendary demigod of Sea and when they saw him sleeping they decided to take their chances and tried killing him."

"So what did you do?"

"I did not do anything but the kind hearted young man decided to do some laundry."

"By laundry you mean that you put the monsters face down in the river till they dissolved to dust, don't you."

"Shut up and listen to the story Grover. While the kind hearted young man was doing laundry the other monsters were saying that the kind hearted young man was like an angel."

"They only call you an Angel of death although they prefer calling you the Devil."

"Just when he was finished with the laundry, a large old person came floating down the river and then using his hands which were made of bones he gave the kind…"

"What? hands made of bones?"

"Yes that's what I said."

"Ok, might be some god who wanted to freak you out."

"You can guess to who he was after I have finished the story Grover."

"Ok! Ok! Continue"

"He gave the man a baby and disappeared."

"What?"

"Yes, so the kind hearted young man said, "My, what a cute baby.""

"Stop, just stop Percy. You are being more idiotic than usual. You are sick aren't you? You need to go take a swim in the sea, then go to a psychiatrist and maybe get a new brain."

"Come on Grover the story is not finished."

"Yes it is. Nobody will read this shit."

"What are you talking about Grover?"

"I have to meet that nymph we met in central park and have no time for your crazy talks."

"It's not crazy talk."

"Oh yeah? Then bring the baby."

"Sure ."

A few moments later a stark naked baby was present in front of Grover who promptly fainted after thinking about how Percy had managed to place the baby on standby for all this time.

**This will be a story about primordials.**

**I would love to know what you all think of it. **

**So review. PM. Fav. Or follow anything to let me know you want this story to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Grover came back to his senses a shouting match ensued between the satyr and the demigod which went something like this.

"How could you keep a baby on standby Percy?"

"You would have freaked out if I bought him in suddenly." Percy replied in a nonchalant way.

Although his voice was drowned out by the baby shouting "Dabbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuu" like it was a war cry.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met." Grover said after the war cry was drowned out.

"Will you let me continue?"Percy asked again.

"The kind hearted young man was surprised."

"Percy you knock that kind hearted shit or else I will beat you to death with tin cans."

"Alright! Alright! Anyway I was surprised and confused as to why the baby was given to me so…"

"So?" Grover egged Percy on (who seemed to have developed a sudden interest in his shoes.)

"Well… I kinda… continued beating the monsters"

"What? You had a baby in your hand and you didn't bother stopping your fight?"

"Hey he was not in my hands he was on my back like this." After saying that Percy proceeded to pick the stark naked baby up from the floor and put him on his back. After that he started showing how he kicked and punched the monsters.

Although Grover had already given up listening to Percy. His thoughts had turned to why the baby had not started crying.

"Percy, why didn't the baby start crying?"

"That's what I am telling you Grover! He was happy with the fighting and after that it became attached."

After hearing that Grover decided that it was the time to quit this world where naked babies gifted to teenage demigods enjoyed fighting and proceed to become a tree.

However he was woken up when he sensed something huge with lots of anxious feelings coming towards them.

Suddenly the curtains on his window moved and in stepped the most beautiful girl Grover had ever seen.

She had glossy blonde hair tied in a bun but some hairs had fallen on one of her eyes. The other eye was Forest green in color with beautiful eyelashes covering them. And her dress was elegant filled with frills and seemed to represent gothic Lolita fashion.

When she stepped inside from the window she proceeded to stand on the table which was placed in front of the window with her weight on the pink umbrella she was carrying.

"Humph- - - You seem to have made a mistake. Master would never get attached to the like of you." She spoke in a beautiful but cold voice.

While Grover's first reaction was to wonder how somebody got into his house that to on the second floor without alerting any of the magic sensors he had placed all around

Percy had quite a different reaction, "Who are you and what gave you the right to stand on that desk and act like you are the top boss huh? Answer me! And get of that table lady."

The girl got off the table with a smirk directed towards Percy and then went in front of the baby before bowing and saying, "Welcome to the human world my lord. Let's get away from this place and go somewhere more worthy of your presence."

After that She proceeded to try to take her young master away from Percy. The key word was… tried.

The baby seemed to have no intention of going away from Percy. No matter how much the gothic girl tried to pull him away the child seemed to have a death grip on Percy.

Finally the girl decided to put both her hands on the baby and asked Grover to help. While they did manage to get the baby detached from Percy for a second it also gave them the biggest shock of there life so far…

Not the kind of shock Grover got after seeing the Baby but a literal 10000Volt pure unadulterated electric shock.

After that the demigod, the satyr and the two unknown guests decided to sit down and have a chat.

The Goth girl began by apologizing and started the conversation, "I am serving as that baby's Demon maid. My name is Hildegarda and this child is the one who can become the demon kind's king. His name is Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub."

**I will be seriously happy if you share your views about this story with me. Thank You.**


End file.
